


What Now?

by Krayzel



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: American Gods Inspired, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Mad Sweeney Needs a Hug (American Gods), Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayzel/pseuds/Krayzel
Summary: What now? Laura and Sweeney lay low in Cairo once Laura has been brought back from the dead, again. What starts off as cooking a simple meal turns into something else and the tension boils over.
Relationships: Laura Moon/Mad Sweeney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time posting fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know in the comments if you'd like another chapter cause this was actually a lot of fun to do. I apologize in advance for the spelling mistakes. I tried my best. Xx

Laura let out a huff as she threw herself down on the dark leather drawing room couch. She enjoyed that need to breath again, that it wasn't just force of habit. The air in the room was thick. The slow thrum of the ceiling fan did very little to improve the situation. She missed the dry heat of the nevada desert. She closed her eyes and was just about to settle into some vague fantasy when she was jolted by someone kicking the couch.  
"What the fuck do you want?" She spat at Sweeny before closing her eyes more forcibly.  
Sweeny kicked the couch again, hands jamed in his pockets as he loomed over Laura." Get up. It's our turn to cook tonight."  
"I'm sorry I wasn't aware our hosts ate something other than rotting flesh" Laura turned onto her side.  
"Look I may be an asshole drunk but I'll be fucked if you think I'm gonna insult their hospitality."  
Laura sat up and had to tilt her head almost all the way back in order to show off her sarcastic smile. Her chin barely passed his navel.  
" That's funny. Last time I checked every word that comes out of your mouth is an insult."  
" Look suit yourself Dead wife.." Sweeny turned to walk away.  
"Not dead. Not a wife." She shouted after him.  
" I'll be in the kitchen when you decide to start acting like you're alive again." He threw the sentence over his shoulder so carelessly but it landed right where it hurt. Ever since Laura had been brought back she hadn't done much of anything. Other than avoid or annoy Sweeny, depending on which way the wind was blowing. The truth was she was scared. She was scared of all the life that now lay before her. But most of all she was scared of the question, 'why did Sweeney's blood work for the potion?' Just the thought of what it might mean made her stomach feel like it was strewn across the road all over again. Laura but on her lip, feeling her whole body go static with anxiety until she couldn't take it anymore and jumped off the couch following after Sweeney.  
"So what are we cooking? Shepard's pie?" She asked, standing awkwardly in the corner, thumbs hanging through her belt loops, trying to look nonchalant.  
"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not always a walking stereotype."  
Laura took in the scene. Sweeney, standing taller than the fridge, in the middle of the vast kitchen, rocking a navy and white stripped apron. Suddenly he was tossing one to Laura from out of nowhere. She held it up infront of her and her eyes were assaulted with pink frills.  
"Nope. Don't you have something else in your hoard."  
"It's that or the 'kiss me I'm irish' one."  
She grumbled but conceded to the apron, given that she was wearing her only good clothes right now.  
Laura stood next to him with a questioning look once the apron was tied.  
"Where do you want me?" She looked up at him just in time to see something strange flash across his eyes.  
" Ammm.. how are you with pealing?"  
" Proficient in not cutting my fingers off."  
" Well then, off you go." He said stepping back to show Laura a station he'd set up with some vegetables and a chopping board to his left. Despite the size of the kitchen Laura stepped through the gap between Sweeney and the counter instead of going around. She could feel the heat of the sun radiating off of his skin. The back of her hand grazed off his thumb ever so slightly but it felt like it had left a permanent mark. She quickly took her hand into the other as if to erase the feeling. Laura avoided eye contact with Sweeney and went straight to work. He made himself busy on the stove, pulling out pots and pans, filling some with water, others with oil. Absentmindedly he began to hum to himself. Laura had never heard him do that before, and she found herself smiling despite herself. The longer he went the more words that rose above the surface of his humming, and Laura realized it wasn't english.  
" What is that your humming?" Laura asked not looking back.  
" What?" He couldn't really hear her over the running tap.  
"That song, what is it?"  
Sweeney hadn't even realized what he'd been doing. He froze suddenly all the color and light momentarily left him. But then he came back to life.  
" Dunno, probably something they used to sing back home."  
Sweeney rarely spoke about what had been done to him. Only that he had been a king once, before the monks drove him mad, and made him forget his true self.  
Laura turned back around silently cursing herself for bringing it up. And then she caught herself. Why did she care about Sweeneys feelings all of a sudden? That scary thought only made her peel faster. And then he was right behind her, she could feel his heat.  
"Jesus woman, will you go easy or there'll be nothing left of the vegetables by the time you're done with them."  
Before Laura could open her mouth to argue Sweeney, still standing behind her, had taken the knife from her hand, and with his left hand reached around her. She was suddenly enclosed in his arms.  
"Look, gentle, even smooth." He made it look so effortless. Laura could feel his breath brush against her hair.  
"Im sorry I can't.."  
"Take the knife." He placed his hand over hers and gently guided her. If he didn't have a lucky coin this would have been an activity asking for trouble, but Laura figured she probably wouldn't cut herself with Sweeney standing right there, holding her hand. Laura snapped out of it.  
"I got it." She pushed his hands away with more force than she had wanted.  
"Right." They worked in relative silence after that. Laura would finish one task and sweeney would give her another until nearly two hours had passed and Laura had completely forgotten that she used to be dead.  
" And now we wait. " Sweeney reached to undo the strings of his apron but struggles.  
"Here let me get it." Laura jumped down from her perch on the kitchen counter. She made a spinning motion with her finger so Sweeny would turn around. She fiddled with the knot at the back which was frustratingly secure. Eventually she got him free and he whipped around.  
"Much appreciated." Laying a hand on either shoulder. Before pulling a bottle of whiskey out of his hoard.  
" Little taste before we set the table?"  
" Setting tables as well? You are full of surprises." Laura laughed, reaching into the cabinet overhead to grab two glasses. The whiskey shone amber as he poured it. They raised their glasses and gave a silent cheers before both taking a large gulp, which sweeney immediately refilled.  
Laura pulled herself onto the counter so her legs were swinging. Sweeney, even as he leaned against the counter was still a towering figure. There was silence for what seemed to be a little too long before mr. Ibis entered.  
"I see and smell that you two have been busy."  
" We made dinner!" Laura beamed, actually fairly proud of herself.  
Mr. Ibis smiled softly bringing his hand to his heart. "What a kind gesture. Unfortunately we just received a call from the coroner's office. I'm afraid it'll be a late one. " This knocked the wind out of Laura and Sweeneys sails which only made Mr. ibis feel worse.  
"I do apologize. Like I said, the gesture is hugely appreciated but we won't be able to dine with you tonight." And with that he left the room. Laura looked over at Sweeney who was now resting in his elbows with his head hanging low.  
Laura suddenly got an idea. Quickly scanning the room. Her eyes landed on a record player a d she poked at Sweeneys ribs.  
" You know how that thing works?" He looked up to see where she was pointing and smirked, before sauntering over.  
Sweeney fiddled with it a bit before it started to wake up.  
" Any requests?" Laura shrugged.  
"Right, let's see." He thumbed through the stack of records for a minute before landing in one he liked. He slipped it out of its case and onto the player in one deft movent. The needle placed gently on top. To Laura's surprise it was Ella Fitzgerald. They both took another sip of their whisky as the record player cracked and sang.  
"So what now?" Laura asked gesturing towards the oven where their labor of love was cooking slowly.  
Sweeney stood upright, placed his glass down and turned to Laura then, with a face that was more serious than the situation called for.  
"Sween.."  
"Dance?" He reached out his hand for Laura's. She froze. Her mouth hanging agape slightly. This couldn't be happening. Who did she think she was? Sitting in this beautiful kitchen in a pink apron playing house with a 6 ft 3 leprechaun? Panic rose up through her chest and made her lightheaded.  
" Am I.."  
" I think I'll start the dishes then." He said before throwing back the remainder of his glass and taking the bottle by the neck. He ran the tap with one hand, swigging from the bottle with the other. Fuck. She'd done it now. No other choice than to talk about it. Laura hated nothing more than sincere conversation.  
" Sweeney, why am I alive right now?"  
" Look Laura I don't know the meaning of life, sorry to disappoint." He continued to drink as he gathered dishes.  
" You called me Laura." She said it almost to herself but he snapped around as if she'd shouted it.  
" And?" He sounded defensive now  
" What is happening right now?" Laura demanded, jumped off the counter to step closer to him.  
" You tell me love, cause I sure as fuck don't know." Sweeney tossed some pots into the sink a little too aggressively and Laura flinched. Startled by the sound she had blurted out the words before she even heard herself speak them.  
" Do you love me? Is that why the spell worked?"  
Sweeney stood at this sink with his back to Laura. His hands held onto the lip of the counter till his knuckles were white.  
"What do you think?" Laura barely recognized the broken rough voice that cut the silence.  
" I don't know what to think, that's why I'm asking you." Laura was pleading now. She needed an answer.  
Sweeney whipped around then.  
"You're a cruel bitch you know that. Yes I fucking love you. Ya happy now?." Laura was even more confused now that she had her answer.  
" I.. " she still couldn't fully metabolize what was happening.  
"Fuck this." Sweeney turned and stormed out.  
" Where the hell are you going?!"  
" Sorry if I don't want to hang around for you to laugh in my face!" Laura had to run to catch up with him and before thinking grabbed him by his belt and dragging him back.  
" stop!" Laura shouted with all the force in her tiny body. She no longer had her superhuman strength but Sweeney still came to an abrupt halt. He turned to face her and she could seen the pain that he was trying so hard to cover with fury. She reached up both hands and could see his fear and confusion. He almost flinched from her touch but let her rest her palms on his cheeks. She felt the heat of his skin beneath her thumb. Her breath caught. One of her hands slipped down to rest against his beating heart. His cheek leaning into her touch. He looked at her then and all the anger crumbled. He tucked her hair behind her ear, a resigned look on his face.  
"It's okay love, I know im not the one you're heart belongs to." He gently removed her hands from him and stepped back. He gave her a weak smile before turning and continuing out the door. All Laura could think was whiskey. Where was the whiskey. She half jogged back to the kitchen and swiped it off the counter. She chugged until the pain from the burning outweighed the feeling she had in her gut. Her breathing picked up until she realized she was hyperventilating. What the fuck? What the fuck?  
"Laura?" She hadn't realized she was on the floor till someone picked her up off it.  
"Laura are you okay? Laura look at me? What happened?" Laura's vision was fuzzy at the edges. "Just listen to the sound of my voice."  
When Laura came back down to earth she was sitting in the study couch, wrapped in a thick knit blanket with a steaming cup for tea clasped in her hands.  
Mr. Ibis sat across from her with a pensive look in his face, as if trying to solve a puzzle.  
" How are you feeling now?"  
" Am better thank you."  
"Hmm. I have to get back to work I'm afraid but I have sent Bastet to look for Sweeney. He can keep an eye on you till I'm free again. "  
Before Laura could protest Bastet was at the door meowing.  
" Alright alright, in comin' " Laura could hear Sweeneys thick accent and his heavy footfall. Mr. ibis stepped out. Laura could hear him speaking with him but couldn't make out the words. And then he stepped in. His eyes looked red, almost like he'd been crying but Laura felt ridiculous for even thinking it.  
He only stepped into the room a couple of feet before stopping. " Bastet and himself told me what happened. Look I'm .."  
"Please just sit.." Laura tapped the cousin next to her on the couch. With a brief moment of hesitation he obliged. Laura placed down her cup and turned towards him, their knees grazing slightly. He looked up to say something but before the thought of the words fully formed Laura had placed a kiss on his parted lips. It was like coming back to life all over again. It was like having her breath stolen again. The split second kiss felt like an infinity. Sweeny didn't move, barely dared to breath in case it broke whatever spell was at work.  
" I thought you might never coming back and it made me miss being dead. Don't ever do that again." She rested her forehead against his and breathed him in deeply. He smelled like whiskey, and earth after a heavy rainfall. She kissed him again, this time deeper. His lips moved with hers. She suddenly felt bold, and in one swift motion pushed him back into the couch and straddled him. She could feel him moan slightly through the kiss. She couldn't get enough. It was like she had never truly appreciated what it felt like to kiss someone she loved until now. Had she really loved anyone else before this exact moment? Maybe she'd just been dead too long and forgot what it felt like to feel alive in your body. Just them he broke away from her kiss and sat her back on his lap. Laura's disappointment was written all over her face.  
" I don't want to be made a fool of Laura." He said it gently, without accusation.  
"I'll follow you anywhere but please don't lie to me. Don't say things you don't mean." His eyes so full of love and hurt became blurry at the edges with tears.  
" Sweeney, you should know me better than to presume I'd lie to save your feelings." He gave a half hearted smirk to that but he was still waiting for some cruel punchline.  
Laura ran her fingers through his hair for something to do because she couldn't look him directly in the eyes for this next part.  
" I love you and it fucking terrifies me." She said it matter-of -factly but the tears escaped and rolled fat and shinning down her cheek. Sweeny whipped them away with the back of his fingers.  
" I know. It's fucking awful isn't it?" He half laughed.  
" I hate it." Laura laughed. And then like it had never happens the heaviness that had pervaded the space vanished.  
"What now?" She asked and just as she did she thought she could feel Sweeney hard underneath her. He didn't answer her question but his eyes seemed to be mapping a route around her body.  
"Honestly right now all I want to do it commit every inch of your naked body to my memory."  
"Where would you start?" This elicited a growl from somewhere deep in the back of his throat and suddenly Laura found herself on her back, Sweeney, grinning before leaning in and kissing her.


End file.
